Running
by MegaRune
Summary: Bella and her little brother escape from an abusive situation. She's afraid her father will find her no matter what. When trying to get a job, she meets one of our wonderful Cullens. What will happen if Bella was right and Charlie is still after her. What if he isn't human? What if she and her little brother aren't either? What are they? Bella/Rosalie
1. Running

**Hi guys. Now you might be wondering. "Why the fuck is she staring a new story and she can barely update the one she is doing now?" Well here is my simple answer. "Because I fucking can." Nah that's really rude. Anyway I did this because...I wanted too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Any and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Running

**BellaPOV**

The rain beat down on the ground around us as we huddled under an awning. People stepped around us with their umbrellas. The combination of rain and wind was terrible. I could feel Aaron shivering next to me. Glancing over I saw him glaring at a man across the street. The man was wearing a trench coat, his umbrella up as he lit a cigarette. He smirked at us before walking off. People were harsh towards the less fortunate in this town. Someone went so far as to spit on us as she passed by, calling us dirty trash before dipping into her office building. Shivering, I wrapped my arms around myself. I tried to create some semblance of warmth in my drenched clothing. My fingers were numb and slightly purple at the tips.

"Bella." My little brother's voice drifted to my ears.

"Yes Aaron?" I looked over at him. His dirty blonde hair was wet against the side of his face.

"W-we should go." He shivered. Pointing to two women dressed in business apparel talking to a police officer. It was obvious they wanted us to be moved. The stout one was scowling slightly while pointing in our direction. From the look on the officer's face, her case was well pleaded. He made his way over to us, his hand on his gun belt.

"You two can't be here. You're soliciting and interfering with the traffic on the sidewalks. You have to move immediately." His voice was gruff and harsh. He obviously had no compassion for two freezing homeless children that were drenched from head to toe. Without argument we gathered what little things we had and walked down the street.

"I hate this town." Aaron mumbled. His voice was shaky. From a combination of bitter cold and anger.

"I know, I hate it too. But right now we have no money for bus tickets."

We were walking for about 10 minutes when I spotted a soup kitchen. I was flooded with relief and a little bit of shock. Honestly, I didn't expect this town to have a soup kitchen. Grabbing my brother's elbow, I made a beeline for the building. Inside was also a relief. When we stepped into the building I was hit with a blast of hot air. I wrapped my arm around Aaron's shoulder and made my way over to the line. We must gotten here pretty late compared to the other because there was only one serving of food left. I gave it to Aaron who scowled at me.

"You need this more than me." He was right. Ever since we left home I had steadily been losing weight. But the selfless part of me wanted to take care of my little brother. So that's just what I did.

"No Aaron. Either you eat this or I'm going to smack you." He grumbled before making his was over to an empty table. I dropped our bags on the ground near the table. They land on the floor with a wet plop. Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair. I smiled as I watch Aaron scarf down the soup and bread. Reaching over the table, I ruffled his hair, much to his annoyance. I heard someone clear their throat. Turning I saw a woman. An extremely pale and extremely beautiful woman. She had caramel hair that was about shoulder length. Her face was kind and heart shaped. But the most intriguing thing about her were her golden eyes. She reminded me of my mom.

"Can I help you miss?" I tried to keep my voice as kind as possible.

"I came to bring you this." Her voice was just as beautiful as the rest of her. She held her hands out in front of her. In her hand was a thermos. I took it from her with a small thank you to which she smiled and walked away. Opening the thermos the lovely aroma of chicken soup assaulted my nose, causing my stomach to growl. Hesitantly I took a sip of the soup and was pleased with the taste. Smiling slightly at the kindness of the strange woman, I happily finished the soup. Looking up I saw that my brother was done with his food. His eyes were half closed. Standing up, I walked around asking if this place also housed the homeless. I knew that some places only served as a kitchen. I was pleased when the lady pointed out that the rooms were upstairs. Thanking her, I made my way over to my half asleep brother, gathered our things, and made my way upstairs. In the room were two cots and a small dresser. There wasn't much, but it was a place to sleep and stay warm. I was rather pleased that my clothes had dried enough so that when I climbed onto the bed it didn't completely soak the sheets.

"G'night Bella." My brother's sleepy voice mumbled from the other side of the room. The sound of his soft snores soon followed. Staring up at the ceiling, I remembered what got us in this situation in the first place.

"_Damn it Renee! How could you be so fucking stupid?!" Charlie's angry voice filtered into the small room I shared with my brother. They were arguing again. I knew it would be over soon. It was never anything too serious._

"_Charlie. These children need help and you're too much of a prideful idiot to get help from your fucking parents." Renee yelled back. _

"_I just don't want my parent's in our business that's all. The first thing out of my father's mouth will be 'I told you so' and I don't want to hear it!"_

"_Oh grow the hell up Charlie. Do you hear yourself right now? You sound so fucking immature!" _

"_Is that why you fucked our neighbor?" Charlie asked. My brows furrowed together in confusion. Mom had an affair? I looked up and saw that my brother had the same expression on his face, it was also mixed with sadness._

"_What are you talking about?" Mom sounded caught. Her voice raised in pitch._

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about you stupid whore. Fucking every man in the neighborhood you could find for money!" I couldn't let Charlie say those things to my mom. Before I knew it I was headed down the stairs and in Charlie's face, I could feel my brother standing behind me._

"_Don't you dare talk to mom that way!" Next thing I knew I felt a sharp stinging pain in my cheek, and I was laying on the floor. Everyone looked at Charlie shocked. He hit me? Then mom lost it. She lunged at Charlie. He looked momentarily shocked before he flung her off to the side. Renee hit her head on the edge of the kitchen counter. Panic rose up in me, her body was too still and she had a growing pool of blood around her head. Charlie sniffed and rubbed the back of his sleeve over his nose. Scoffing at Renee's motionless form he quickly turned his attention to me and Aaron. Without hesitating I quickly got to my feet and grabbed Aaron's hand, dashing up the stairs and into our room. I locked the door and put the dresser in front of it. Tears ran down my face as I flew around the room, packing everything I could into two bags. Aaron was frozen in the middle of the room, his eyes wide and glossy. I could hear our father's footsteps ascending the stairs._

"_Come on out guys. You saw she attacked me right?" He called out._

"_Aaron snap out of it." I shook my brother's shoulders to get him out of his daze. He blinked rapidly as tears started to fall from his eyes._

"_Mom." His voice croaked. _

"_I know. We have to get out of here right now." I tried to keep myself together for him. Grabbing his arm, I dragged him over to the window of our room. I could hear the doorknob rattling._

"_Open this door you little shits!" Charlie yelled through the door, banging so hard I thought the wood would splinter. I quickly opened the window and tossed two backpacks outside. We could easily make this jump. We've done it plenty of times before._

"_Aaron jump." He nodded shakily and grabbed the window frame. He looked down before jumping out, landing on the ground below with a thud. I looked out the window to check to see if he was alright._

"_I-I'm ok. You need to jump now too." I nodded to him and prepared to jump when I heard to door burst open, the dresser turned over as Charlie barreled into the room. I quickly tried to jump out the window when his arms wrapped around my waist._

"_Where do you think you're going huh?" His voice was menacing in my ear. I struggled in her arms before letting my elbow fly back. It caught him in the eye and he immediately let go, groaning in pain. Not waiting for him to recover, I made a mad dash to the window before leaping out. I landed on the ground in a weird crouch. My hands and feet stung slightly from the impact, but other than that I was fine. Aaron grabbed my shoulders and lifted me up, quickly running down the street. I followed him quickly. Stopping in my tracks I turned to the place I once called home. In there my mother lay possibly dead. Glaring at the man in our old bedroom window I turned on my heels and quickly headed for the nearest payphone. After calling the police and giving them the houses address, I hung up before they could ask for a name. I caught up to Aaron who was waiting at the end of the street. _

"_Where to now?" He asked. His eyes were red and puffy._

"_Grandma and grandpa's house." And with that we headed off._

My eyes watered slightly at the memory, but I quickly wiped my eyes. We would have been home free. Unfortunately there was no more grandma and grandpa. Charlie had made sure of it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story.**

**-MegaRune**

* * *

**Rosalie: Are you going to sign your name at the end of every fucking chapter?**

**Me: o.o Where da fuq did you come from?**

**Alice: Just answer the woman!**

**Me: Of course I am!**

**Emmett: She's so full of herself.**

**-they all walk away from me-**

**Me: That was weird...**


	2. Goddess

**Oh look I updated this one too. Bet you didn't see that one coming. *smug face***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Only a few character in this story, and all mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Goddess

BellaPOV

I was woken up by Aaron shaking my shoulder. Groaning, I smacked his hands away and turned over, mumbling 'five more minutes'. I heard a huff before the shaking stopped. Satisfied I let myself doze off once more. Or at least I tried to before a certain little demon brother of mine pushed me off the side of my cot. Landing on the floor, I let out a groan and sat up to glare at my brother who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on. I want breakfast." Was all he said before he grabbed his bag and left the room. Sighing I stood up and straightened my clothes and my hair to the best of my ability without a mirror. I picked up my bag and headed out the room. When I walked into the cafeteria area I spotted my brother in the line. He mouthed 'I got you' and I nodded before making my way over to an empty table. I started to look around for that woman that I saw yesterday, but I figured that she doesn't work here regularly. After Aaron and I ate breakfast we headed back out so that I could find a job. I filled applications for fast food places, a diner, an outdoors shop and even a clothing shop. With the little bit of money that we found lying around and some forgotten change from some game machines, I managed to get us some food. I was making my way out of the store when I ran into what felt like a brick wall.

"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized as I stood up from the ground, rubbing my sore hip. When I looked up at the person I ran into, my heart nearly stopped. She was beautiful. Her long golden tresses fell down her shoulders in waves. Her full lips were just begging to be kissed. Her skin was a beautiful ivory. And her eyes…they were the same strange honey color of the lady before.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry about your food." When she spoke her voice was so smooth and bell like. I looked down and noticed that the food had spilled out of the bag.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath. Gathering up the food, I discarded it into a nearby trashcan.

"Let me buy you some more food." She offered. I turned around to face her and saw a small smile on her face.

"I couldn't let you waste money on me."

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault that you dropped it all on the ground anyway." I studied her face for a minute before sighing and nodding. Her smile grew and I could see her flawless white teeth. After we went in the store and she bought the food I thanked her.

"No thanks necessary. It was my pleasure…"

"Oh I'm Bella." I held my hand out to her, praying it wasn't actually as clammy as I thought.

She took my hand in hers. And damn was it cold! "I'm Rosalie Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Rosalie. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to my brother. It was nice meeting you, and thanks for the food. Hopefully I can pay you back." Already backing down the sidewalk, she answered.

"It was nice meeting you as well Bella. Maybe I'll see you around sometime. And don't worry about paying me back!" by the end of her sentence, she had disappeared around the corner. I felt a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth. _Rosalie. _Turning around I headed back in the direction of Aaron.

RosaliePov

What the fuck was that? Since when am I nice to people? I mulled over my encounter with the beautiful girl from earlier. Her dark brown hair with red highlights. Her heart shaped face. Her bottom lip was slightly bigger than her top, giving her a pouty look. And I swear I could get lost in those wonderful green eyes. I gasped as I realized what I was thinking. Groaning, I pulled into the large garage beside our house. Getting out of the car, I accidentally slammed the door as I made my way to the house.

"Rosalie? Stop slamming doors!" Edward yelled as he walked around the corner. I made sure to block my thoughts from the nosy mind reader. He obviously didn't like this. "Why are you blocking your thoughts from me?"

I rolled my eyes at his drama queen act as I sat down on the couch next to Alice whose face was buried in a fashion magazine. "Because Eddie boy many people, like myself, like to have our thoughts remain private. You don't like it? Too fucking bad."

"Rosalie language!" Esme admonished as she stepped in from the kitchen. No doubt she was cooking for that homeless shelter she was volunteering at. Rolling my eyes, I picked up a car magazine. On the cover was the very expensive and very sexy Lamborghini Egoista. One day that car was going to be mine, well when Carlisle stops being such a prude about cars.

"Esme Rosalie is blocking her thoughts from me." Edward whined.

"Really Edward? You're tattling now?"

"Children please no arguing. I'm sick of hearing you two bicker constantly." Being the mature vampire I am, I poked my tongue out at the bronze haired baby. Who huffed and disappeared upstairs to sulk some more. "Well I'm going to the shelter. Anyone want to come with me?"

Nobody answered as usual and Esme sighed before going into the kitchen to retrieve the pot. Just then Edward came back downstairs and walked over to his piano. He started to play a song that he composed a long time ago. It was supposed to be his tribute to me becoming his sister, but I knew better.

"So Rosalie. Are you going to tell me-"Before he could finish his statement, I flashed into the kitchen to help Esme.

"Is it too late to volunteer to go with you?" Esme smiled at me before handing me the giant pot. The heat didn't bother me. I waited outside by the Mercedes while Esme went to get the keys. Laying a towel in the back seat, I laid the pot on top of it. Esme insisted I put the seatbelt around the pot.

"So what made you decide to go? Wait let me guess, Edward."

"I don't know when he got to be so whiny Esme. I try not to argue with him, but sometimes he acts like a little b-…girl." I changed my word choice when I caught the look on Esme's face.

"You have to remember Rosalie that Edward cares for us all. He just wants to make sure that nothing is going on."

"More like he wants to be a colossal pain in the ass." I muttered under my breath, but unfortunately Esme caught it. She pinched my upper arm. Hard. I winced and shot a glare at my adoptive mother, who was simply smiling smugly. The rest of the ride to the shelter was spent in silence. When we got there I helped Esme set up in the kitchen, before the smell of lavender and freesia met my nose. Across the room sitting at a table was Bella. Was she volunteering her as well? Then I looked down and noticed there were two worn bags around her feet. Bella was homeless?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't be afraid to leave suggestions and feedback. They are both greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Emmett: Look guys! She didn't sign her name.**

**Cullens: What?!**

**Me: I figured if I stopped signing it you would all stop showing up...it didn't work.**

**Alice: *makes goo-goo eyes at Bella***

**Bella: *winks and licks her lips***

**Me: *fantasizing***

**Rosalie: Guys if you're reading this story...the author is an idiot.**


	3. Homeless

**Holy cat nipples batman! Is this a fabled update? Sorry it's super late and super short. I just needed a way to get back into this story. Honestly this is as far as my brain got. I really need help with this story. Someone should like help me. I'm super open to help.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. All mistakes are though.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Homeless

BellaPOV

I sat and managed to eat an entire meal that was warm. Chicken and fries from Mcdonalds. It was simple, but considering how many meals i've had to miss, it was quite filling. Looking across the table, I watched the boy/pig (a.k.a. my brother) scarf down those poor fries like he was punishing them for some grand offense. Aaron looked up and caught my amused eye.

"Oh don't look at me like that. You wouldn't be so smug looking if you saw how you were eating a few minutes ago." He smirked. My face dropped from a smile into a scowl.

"Eat your fucking food." I grumped and crossed my arms, leaning back in my chair. The thermos that lady from yesterday gave to me sat between us. Hopefully she comes by today so I can give it back to her.

People were starting to come in for lunch. I shool my head as I looked at how many people there were. I'd never seen so many homeless people in one town. Ridiculous.

"There's that lady Bella." Aaron points to the serving line. The lady from yesterday was serving food, smiling and chatting with the people. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. Standing next to her was the girl from earlier. And she was staring right at me. Well fuck. Her intense golden gaze captured me. I almost stumbled as I stood to take the thermos back to the lady.

"Oh hi there sweety!" She greeted when I approached her. I managed a small awkward smile.

"Hi. I just wanted to give this back to you. Thank you for yesterday." She shook her head as she took the thermos back from me.

"It was no problem. There's always one that's late. So I come prepared. I'm Esme by the way."

"I'm Bella. Over there is my brother Aaron." I pointed over to Aaron who waved awkwardly when he saw us looking his way.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella." I nodded to her and walked back over to where I was sitting. The entire time I felt the eyes of Rosalie Cullen.

* * *

**Again I want to apologize for its shortness.**

**-MegaRune**

* * *

**Rosalie: *glares at me so intense my soul shivers***

**Esme: *smiles sympathetically***

**Me: *writes my will***


	4. Trouble and Reservation

**My my. A wild update appears. So I felt like shit after updating yesterday because it was so short. So I woke up and wrote another chapter. I am working on my other story. For anyone that's interested in that. And I'm working on a book. Me...writing a book. Hah! But yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Any and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Trouble and Reservation

RosaliePOV

Bella was homeless. The beautiful goddess from before was homeless. I knew I was staring, but I couldn't help it. Her eyes connected with mine and I heard her heart stutter. It sent a strange sense of satisfaction through me. She stood and made her way over here, or more specifically to Esme. The entire time she was talking to my "mother" my eyes never left her body.

I could actually get a good look now. Her clothes were a little loose on her figure and her cheeks looked sunken in. Her eyes, while a beautiful shade of brown, lacked a certain light. She was pale. And that means something coming from a vampire.

"Rosalie!" Esme yelled in my ear. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok? I was calling you for 5 minutes." Esme looked slightly concerned. Smiling in a reassuring way, I shook my head.

"I'm fine Esme. Just alot on my mind."

"Alot like Bella?" I looked over at Esme shocked. How the-?

"You stared at her the entire time she was over here. Not that hard to tell." She told me as she rinsed out the pot in the sink. "Now let's get home. We're going to go on a girls only hunting trip."

I sighed as I pushed off from my spot on the wall and followed Esme from the building. Hmm I have to make sure I don't get so lost in my thoughts around Captain Drama Queen. He'll have a fucking field day. Once we arrive at the house I careful guard my thoughts, thinking of fixing the cars. Edward's eyes narrow at me upon entering.

"Can I help you with something Eddie?" My tone patronizing.

"Don't call me that." Was all he said before he sat on the couch with a huff.

"It took you guys long enough to get back. Jeez. I thought I'd have to go hunting all by myself. Did Esme stop to have a conversation with everyone on the way to, and back from the shelter?" Alice ranted as she placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently. I only grinned and ruffled her hair causing her to grumble.

"Just let me put this pot up Alice." Esme said before disappearing into the kitchen. She returned seconds later empty handed.

"Finally!" Alice said, flinging her arms into the air and zooming out the back door. Esme and I shared a look before following Alice out of the building. We were running for about 5 minutes before Alice stopped suddenly, causing Esme to run into her back.

"Alice!"

"Sorry Esme but we have got to talk. You too Rosalie." Her face was uncharacteristically serious.

"What's going on Alice?" Esme's voice was cautious.

"I don't exactly know. I can't see exactly whats going to happen. Only very short flashes. All I know is, that you and Rosalie have put something into motion. Something very important. Possibly dangerous." Alice was now nibbling on the tip of her thumb.

"Well why didn't tell us about it when you knew what was going to happen?" I rolled my eyes at her. To my surprised the smacked me on the head.

"Cause I've already looked and still dont know idiot!"

"Alice do you know what we did to start these events? Maybe we can reverse it." We turned to look at Esme. Her expression turned serious at the thought that her family would be in danger.

"I'm not entirely sure...have you guys met any strange new people lately? There's a strange shadow in my vision. Like a person, but no identifiable features." Esme and I furrowed our brows in thought. Strange new people?

"There is this new girl at the homeless shelter. Bella." I turned to glare at Esme.

"She's completely normal Esme. She couldn't possibly be a danger to us." The end of my sentence was said with a growl and I took a menacing step towards Esme before I knew what I was doing. I froze on the spot. "Esme I'm sorry I..I dont know what I was doing."

Though the shock was still evident on both Esme and Alices faces, she waved it off. "It's fine dear." Though she still stared at me with an undescribable look.

Alice looked between me and Esme for a brief moment. "Anyway...now that you guys know...can we go hunting now? I'm starving!"

That broke the tension. Esme and I laughed before we broke into a full run towards a herd of deer that were unfortunate enough to be passing through.

BellaPOV

After finishing up lunch. I went back to job hunting. Well odd job hunting. Need some way to make some quick money.. Aaron was by my side humming a song that mom used to always hum to us when we were kids. I smiled faintly at the memory of the woman who brought us into this world. A lone tear slid down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away before Aaron could see it. I had to stay strong for him.

"So where are we going Belly?" My eyebrow twitched at my brothers chosen nickname for me.

"We're going to look for a neighborhood that looks nice enough and see if anyone needs an work done around the house, or any errands to run." He nodded and resumed humming. Out the corner of my eye I saw a flash of what looked like blonde hair. I stopped and scanned the treeline. Aaron stopped when he realised I wasn't walking with him anymore.

"Bella?" His voice was confused. I looked again but couldn't make anything out in the dense forest.

"Sorry Aaron I thought I saw something. Let's go." I shook my head and walked past him. We were walking for about 15 minutes when we came up on what looked like a small strip of stores. One was a bookstore. It looked cheap enough, and Aaron and I liked to read on occasion. Might as well stop in. The inside of the store was strange looking. All on the walls were dream catchers and pictures of wolves.

"Bella I'm going to the bathroom." Aaron tugged my sleeve. And I nodded at him, taking his bag from him while he ran off ins search of the restroom.

The guy behind the counter was strange. He stared at me the entire time. And...he was shirtless. He was built like a bodybuilder, but his face gave up his true age. He was about 15 or 16. His hair was cut short and spiked upwards. On his shoulder was a tattoo of a wolf howling at the moon. He was a Native American. This was a reservation store. When did we end up on the reservation? While I was browsing through books, his eyes never left me. He never offered to help. He just glared.

"Thanks Belly." Aaron said as he came back and took his bag from my hand. I nodded and put back the book that I was looking at. "Find any good books?"

"Nothing too interesting. Come on." As I made my way to the exit 2 guys came into the store. They were both shirtless wearing shorts, and they had the exact same tattoo as the guy at the counter. Were they a gang? Almost simultaneously theire heads snapped in Aaron and my's direction. The taller one stalked towards me. His long legs bringing him to my face in 6 easy strides.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His deep voice startled me with the amount of hostility. I couldn't manage to even stutter out an answer. Beside me Aaron squeezed my hand.

"We just came to look for books." Aaron replied steadily.

"Why here huh? Trying to sneak in? Get some dirt on us?" The shorter one sneered in our direction. What the hell? What are these guys deal? The guy behind the counter just watched.

"Quiet Paul." The taller guy said. Paul crossed his arms but quieted down.

"Look I don't know what we did. But we're leaving now. Sorry to offend your grand presence." Was my snarky reply. Me and my big mouth. Before Aaron and I could get to the door. The taller guys hand shot out to grab my arm. He spun me around to face him. His eyes bore into mine, and i could swear I heard him growling. Feeling uncomfortable, I snatched my arm away and pushed him back. He stumbled a few feet and looked at me with wide surprised eyes. Not waiting for him to recover from his shock, I grabbed Aaron's hand and dragged him from the store. I didn't stop until we were off the reservation.

* * *

**Whoa things are happening! How could little ol' Bella possibly be a danger? Maybe there's more to her than we think. I mean she did just fucking push a shifter. Man I have a potty mouth. Anyway any guesses on what Bella could be? **

**-MegaRune**

* * *

**Bella: Fucking assholes...putting their fucking hands on me...**

**Me: Bella calm down. Nothing happened.**

**Bella: The fucking audacity! I should rip his a new one... *rants for another hour***

**Me: She's not listening is she?**

**Alice: Nope.**


	5. Suchen

**I have absolutely no excuse as to where I have been. I want to say school, but then I have nothing to do when I get home. I'm just lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight ... blah fucking blah.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Suchen

RosaliePOV

After the hunt with Esme and Alice I felt full. The blood sloshed around in my stomach, though it would soon be absorbed in my body. Alice's words from earlier seeped into my brain. Could Bella really be the danger? Part of me knew it was a possibility and another part didn't want to accept it. I shook my head. Why was I so worried about some stranger? Even if she was extremely beautiful and had a voice like honey. Oh god. Just the thought of her whispering in my ear... Bad Rosalie!

"Having fun over there dear?" I swiveled around and saw Esme leaning against a tree, next to her a smirking Alice. Alice tapped her nose and Esme joined in her smirking.

If I could blush I'd be red as a fucking tomato. Grumbling I stomped pass that two giggling vampires and headed in the direction of home. I reached home a minute before my still laughing sister and mother. Who could blame them though. I was just randomly standing in the middle of the forest staring off into space. Obviously thinking of something really good.

"Aww Rose! Just tell us what it was about!" Alice begged as we entered the house.

"No Alice jeez stop begging." I grumped and plopped down on the sofa next to a confused Emmett. On the other side of him was a confused Jasper. his head was tilted to the side. He obviously felt my embarassment and Esme and Alice's amusement.

"You guys had an eventful hunting trip." Jasper commented wrly.

"Very eventful." Edward grunted as he came down the stairs. His poise that of a princess. I wonder where his tiara is. Edward obviously didn't like my train of thought as he growled at me.

"Haven't you learned to stay out of my head yet?"

"Haven't you learned how to not be so vivid with your thoughts." He smirked and I knew he was referring to the thoughts from earlier that were still fresh on my mind. I narrowed my eyes at him ready for a snarky reply, but was interuppted by Esme.

"Children please." Esme shook her head and sat in an armchair next to the couch. Her eyes on the screen where Jasper and Emmett were playing Minecraft. It was no secret Esme liked to play the game. I think it had something to do with her inner architect.

I looked at Edward and we exchanged glares before I also watched Emmett and Jasper build their little square houses.

?pov

My fist connected angrily with a brick wall. I could feel my muscles bunch up repeatedly under my skin. This worthless human body is becoming a hinderance.

"Excuse me sir? Are you alright?" My head snapped up sharply towards the entrance of the alley. Standing there was a lady in maybe about her mid forties. She was holding groceries in her hand. I smirked to myself before doubling over in faux pain.

"M-my stomach." I groaned out loud and the lady rushed over to my side. The second she was close enough I grabbed her by her throat, cutting off any protesting screams.

"W-wh-"

"You know...you shouldn't be so helpful to strangers." My lips curled up into a grin. I could feel my eyes burning, a clear sign that the color was changing.

"Please." She wheezed out, her eyes filling with tears. I tilted my head to the side and pursed my lips in mock thought before smiling sweetly at her.

"Since you asked so nicely." As soon as the hope shone in her eyes, I jerked her head swiftly to the side. Swiftly severing her vertebrae. "There. Nice and painless."

I turned her limp neck so the she was facing me, and leaned in so that our lips were inches apart. I very nearly shuddered in pleasure as her life essence, her soul, exited her body and entered mine. It's been way too long. And I need all my strength for what I'm going to do to those damn kids when I find them.

Once I had my fill, I threw her lifeless corpse into the nearest dumpster then reached into my pocket to grab my phone. I pressed speed dial 3 and held the phone to my ear as I walked down the sidewalk.

"Hallo?" A familiar voice picked up.

"Alrick it's me."

"Oh Charlie. How is my alter fruend?"

"We aren't friends. Nor will we ever be. I need a favor." My voice was curt as I pushed through a crowed in the busier side of town. All this food and I can't endulge.

"Oh so grumpy. What do you need?" I shuffled the phone to my other ear.

"My kids have gone missing and I need them tracked down." At this, a few heads turned my way. Scowling I pressed the crosswalk button a few times. _Hurry up you stupid light._

"The great Charlie needs my help? _My hilfe?_" His voice did not hide the surprise he felt.

"Yes I need your help." I glanced around at the people around me. "My children are everything and i'm panicking over here." I added for effect and I saw the people give me pitying looks. It took everything I had not to roll my eyes as I walked off.

"Not that I'm not honored but why do you need me?" The sound of clattering keyboard keys filtered through the phone.

"I'm still being watched. I have to visit Cassius tomorrow in order to leave the city. I want to get the search started as soon as possible so I know where to start." I grabbed a cigarette and lighter from my pocket. I placed the cigarette between my lips and held the lighter in my hand.

"Alright I'll let you know what I find tomorrow. Til then fruend." With that he hung up. I lit the cigarette and started the trek home.

* * *

**The words are German. Roughly translated I will admit.**

**Alter fruend- Old friend**

**Suchen- Searching**

**Hilfe- Help**

**Hallo- Hello**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update tomorrow since it is short.**

* * *

**Bella: You fucking cunt!**

**Me: *looks around before pointing to myself* Me?**

**Rosalie: Yes you! Where there fuck have you been?**

**Me: I've been doing very important things woman.**

**Alice: Name one.**

**Me: Uh you see there's ... *takes off like a mad woman***

**Bella: She better fucking run.**


	6. Deceit and Anger

**Here is the next chapter guys. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Deceit and Anger

BellaPOV

I silently fumed as my brother and I walked off the reservation, putting as much distance between us and those damn boys. I could feel my insides curl in pure unbridled rage, and it scared me. My brother squeezed my hand and I turned to glance down at him. His facial expression unidentifiable. Taking a few deep breaths I could feel the raging fire quell slightly.

"Bells? You ok?" Aaron asked hesitantly. His voice shook slightly. Oh god. I felt sick to my stomach. He was afraid of me. I had scared my little brother. Stopping in my tracks, I turned to face him.

"Aaron I'm...I'm fine. I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to. I just...I was upset. Don't you think I will ever hurt you." My hands squeezed his shoulders as I stared into his forest green eyes, hoping to convey my sincerity. He bit his bottom lip and looked up at me. At this moment he looked very much his age. Instead of being the mature boy he's been these past weeks, he lookedd just like the 12 year old he is.

"It's ok Bells." His voice was small as he attempted to smile. I now felt like the biggest asshole ever. Standing up straight, I grabbed his hand and we made our way back to the soup kitchen. Aaron went straight upstairs to where our unofficial room was. I sat downstairs for a bit, my head in my hands as I tried to figure out what happened to me today. Standing up I made my way upstairs as I heard thunder outside. Great another storm. This place has only one weather. Fucking wet.

Aaron was laying on his cot with his back to me. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. Sighing, I made my way over to my cot and sat on the edge. I looked at the window and watched as the rain dripped and ran down the glass. Seems as if the weather appropriately reflected our moods.

_It is almost time young Isabella._

EdwardPOV

I sat down at my piano bench, running my fingers over the ivory keys, occasionally straying to the ebony. There was no tune in my head to play, so I just sat there. I'm quite glad that vampires can't get headaches because I'm sure that I would have one. Day after day i'm forced to listen to the thoughts of my "family". While they are sometimes amusing, it can get really old.

"Fuck off Jasper there is no damn way that-!" Emmett was cut off by Esme. Admonishing him for his choice of language. I scowled as I lost my train of thought. The muscular buffoon is always too loud for his own good. Sometimes I wonder if he actually is a 90 year old vampire or a 8 year old man child.

Knowing I wasn't going to get any composing done today I decided to go downstairs and entertain my family with my presence. They were all so easily manipulated, it's almost sad really. I take my "vacations" away from the family and indulge myself in the crimson honey of a human. And then gorge myself on animal blood before I return to ensure my eyes are gold.

I looked on as Emmett and Jasper entertained their minds with some pointless killing game. You'd think that with the powerful brains they were given they'd do something else. Something that is actually worth while. The door from the garage opened and in stepped the very bane of my vampiric existence. Rosalie. The blonde bitch just doesn't understand her place as a female. Choosing to fix cars and speak out against me. I absolutely loath her. She was to be my mate, but after being around her for a period of time, I realised she was not worth the effort. Carlisle and Esme both excused themselves as they stepped out for a quick hunt.

"So Rosalie...Would you like to tell me why you continue to block your thoughts from me?" I asked with as much civility as I could muster in the company of these ignorant vampires.

"Edward no. Don't even start with me. You always wait until mommy and daddy are gone to be a patronizing asshole. Never enough courage to say it in their company." Rosalie rolled her eyes and leaned against Alice's legs who sat on the couch. I growled at the disrespectful woman.

"Jeez Edward chill man." Emmett spoke up from his spot on the floor. Was I talking to him? I held my tongue. He doesn't deserve my attention right now.

"Why do you think you're so important Rosalie? Hm? You are nothing special. You are not more important than I. You aren't supposed to keep secrets from your family Rosalie." I sneered in her direction.

"I'm not keeping anything from my family Eddie boy. I'm keeping personal buisness from a snotty little, drama queen, daddy's boy vampire." Rosalie growled out at me. Carlisle and Esme walked back in at that moment.

"Children enough." Carlisle gave both Rosalie and me looks that left no room for argument. I scowled once more at the blonde vampire before blurring out of the house to hunt.

* * *

**Yeah yeah I know. Everyone always makes Edward the bad guy. But I just don't like him. It's rare that I paint him in a good light. But I hope you enjoy anyway. **

**-MegaRune**

* * *

**Rosalie: Why couldn't I just kill him right there?**

**Me: Cause I have plans and you are not going to ruin them for me.**

**Alice: So where have you been?**

**Me: Depressed...my girlfriend sucks.**

**Bella: Aww I'm sorry. *pulls my face to her chest***

**Me: *dies of nosebleed***


	7. I'm Ill

**Sorry for all the mistakes. My stupid computer doesn't have spell check on it.**

* * *

Chapter 7: I'm Ill

BellaPOV

My head ached and my throat burned. Aaron's hand on my back did little to soothe the pain, but I appreciated the gesture all the same. For the past three days I had been puking up my fucking guts. Honestly it was surprising that I had any guts left to puke up. This wasn't just regular puke either, it was this nasty dark red stuff, almost like blood but much darker. It's horrible acrid taste was burned into the back of my throat. Once the contents (what little there were) was emptied from my stomach, I sat back and leaned against the wall of the alley that my brother and I were currently in.

"Are you ok Bella?" My brother looked close to tears. He was probably horrified. I was puking up horrble stuff. Like zombie level.

"I'm fine." As I replied I turned my head away, not wanting to burn my poor brothers nose off with my puke breath.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" Looking up, I saw the flawless and concerned face of Esme heading over to us. I quickly got to my feet, pulling my brother up with me. Embarassed I gripped my sleeve in my hand and wiped it over my mouth.

"Esme? I'm fine." She didn't looked convinced so i tried to manage a small smile. No dice.

"You are clearly not fine." She gestured to the strange colored sick on the ground behind us and i winced. "You need to see a doctor."

"I would love to Esme, but I don't have any money for a doctors visit." Aaron stayed quiet and kept his grip on my arm. Esme's face suddenly lit up.

"You can see my husband. He is a doctor and can take a look at you." I quickly shook my head.

"Like I said no money." She rolled her eyes and moved behind us. With a hand on the small of our backs, she gently urged my brother and me forward.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. And it's free of charge." I could hear a grin in her voice as she led us to a shiny black Mercedes. She took our bags from us and tossed them in the trunk. I sat shotgun while Aaron took the seat behind me. I inhaled deeply. Mmm new car smell. We were pulling off before i knew it. The silence was awkward and I started to fiddle with my fingers at the same time Aaron started to drum his fingers on the seat. Sensing our discomfort Esme turned on the radio. The music wasn't loud. Perfect background noise level.

After a 10 minute drive, we pulled off onto a dirt road. It was like something out of a movie. The branches created a canopy over the car as we drove throught. _This is some serious horror movie shit._ I shook my head. Esme wouldn't kill us right? I glanced out of the corner of my eye and Esme was sporting a smirk.

"Don't worry. I'm not serial killer. My family just likes our privacy." She spoke as if reading my thoughts. I coughed awkwardly and flushed slightly. In the back Aaron giggled. Little monster. Soon a nice modern style house came into view. Half of the house was some sort of metal, the other half glass. Wrapped around the middle of the house was a balcony. Must be really pretty when it rains. Esme shut off the car and stepped out. Aaron and I soon followed. We turned at the sound of the trunk closing. Esme came around with our bags in hand.

When we began to approach the stairs, the door flung open and in the doorway was a pixie. Well not really but damn this chick was short. She was maybe 5'3 with hair that stuck out in all sorts of directions. Her skin was pale and under her eyes were purple...bruises? Does she not sleep well? She eyes were the same strange color as Esme and Rosalie.

"Esme! You've brought company!" Esme smiled and told her to go inside. Alice, Esme had called her. Aaron stayed close to my back as we entered the house. It was warm inside. The decor was just...god I loved it. Such warm colors. When we entered the living room the first thing I noticed was more people. There were two guys playing a game on the TV, one blonde and one with dark brown hair.

"Children don't be rude." Esme scolded. They all turned around and smiled when they saw us in the room. Aaron gripped my arm. He was painfully shy around new people. They introduced themselves. The big bulky brown haired guy's name was Emmett. The blonde guy who reminded me of a cowboy with his accent, his name is Jasper. Just then Rosalie stepped into the room. She was dressed in sweatpants and a midriff baring top that showed off her nicely toned stomach. _Oh man can I touch?_ She nodded her head in my direction with a smile and everyone looked surprised. Did I do something wrong? Aaron shyly introduced himself. As did I. Emmett and Jasper asked Aaron to play. His face broke into a huge grin and the boys were lost in their own world. Esme said she was off to go wash our things. I tried to protest but she just walked away from me.

"Good to see you again Bella." Rosalie said and Alice gave her a strange look.

"Uh yeah you too Rosalie." I mentally fist pumped when I didn't stutter. The sound of a car pulling up broke them from their staring contest. In stepped two more people. The first was another blonde male. His hair appeared to be slicked back but I couldn't see any gel. Like the others, his skin was pale and his eyes were gold. Standing next to him was a gangly looking male. His copper hair was unruly and defying gravity. Under his eyes were dark shadows. His dark eyes bore into me, making me shift uncomfortably.

"Edward it's not polite to stare." Esme appeared pretty much out of nowhere. Edward looked in her direction then back at me before making his way over to the piano in the corner. I could still feel his eyes on me from across the room. Aaron got up to sit on the floor in front of my legs. He glared at Edward. Smiling, I reached down and ruffled his hair.

"Carlisle I'd like for you to take a look at Bella please." Carlisle looked over at me with his brows furrowed.

"Ok. Follow me up to my office please." I stood to follow him, Aaron right on my heels. We headed up a stairs case and went down a hall. Inside of Carlisle's office was a lot of wood and books. Sooo many books. Esme stepped inside after us and closed the door behind her. Carlisle gestured for me to sit on his desk and I did so. He reached into on of his desk drawers and put on some gloves. "Now what is going on?"

"Um well...I've been just really sick lately. Throwing up like crazy. it's a strange color too, dark red. Also i've been having these terrible headaches that come and go." He nodded and told me to sit up straight. When I did, he pressed on a few random places on my stomach. He continued to give me a check.

"Well everything seems fine, but the vomiting does not at all sound normal. I don't want to lie to you and say I know what's going on because I dont. I'd like to take a blood sample if you dont mind." He started to rumage through a cabinet in the corner.

"I don't mind, but do you really have the stuff to do that here?" Is it even legal.

"Yes I do. When you have to take care of as many teenagers as I, you have to be prepared." He joked as he turned around. In his hands were two viles and a...really long, thick and scary needle. Aaron reached and grabbed my hand, giving it a light squeeze. He knew how much I hated needles.

"Not a fan of needles dear?" Esme spoke up from her spot in the corner of the room.

"We aren't the best of friends. " My voice was low as I stared at the spike that would soon be taking my precious life essence. She smiled and walked over to me. She stood in front of me and stared at me. _The hell?_ Her head tilted to the side and I have to say...adorable. I don't care if she is older than me. That was damn adorable. Then suddenly, she thumped my forehead. I stared at her wide eyed.

"What was that for?" I asked, pouting as I furiously rubbed my forehead with my hands. I think her knuckles are made of steel.

"All done." Carlisle spoke up from beside me. The two vials he had were full of a crimson liquid and he was grabbing a band-aid from me? What the hell? I looked back towards and Esme who looked oh so innocent. I know better.

"Nice distraction." Aaron giggled out from my side.

"_Nice distraction._" I mocked before putting him in a headlock and ruffling his hair.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry not much happened in it.**

**-MegaRune**

* * *

**Alice: *rubs herself up and down my arm like a cat***

**Me: o.o Alice what are you doing? *pinches my nose to stop the oncoming nosebleed***

**Alice: Last time you weren't happy. I get the feeling that you aren't happy now. I don't like not happy author.**

**Me: Aww *pats Alice's head***

**Cullens: Awww**


	8. Truth and Lies

**Hey guys! So I actually have a good reason for my long hiatus this time. I am officially...a high school graduate. *crowd goes wild***

**So what this means is I will have absolutely no excuse not to update my stories regularly. The only reason this chapter is so short and full of mistakes is because I was excited to get this out to you all. Anyway enough babbling for now. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight do you really think that Bella would be with Edward of all people and not one of his hot sisters.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Truth and Lies

BellaPOV

After Carlisle finished the check up, my brother and I headed back downstairs. Everyone was still pretty much in the same position as when I went upstairs. I made my way back over to where I was sitting and turned my attention towards the screen. There was currently two Xbox's hooked up together and they were playing some zombie game. Left 4 Dead I think... I never played a lot of games. Only when Aaron asked me to play with him, and he never asked often because he knew my lack of interest. Games werent necessarily bad, I was just more interested in books. I felt the couch dip next to me. Turning, I was face to face with Mr. Edward Cullen. Can you say 'lack of personal space boundaries'?

"Can I help you with something?" My tone was civil despite how uncomfortable I felt about him.

"I'm just trying to get a read on you." His eyes stayed locked to mine. I refuse to look away first, awkwardness be damned.

"I'm sorry...what?" Was my intelligent reply. Wow nice one Bella...

"Usually I can get a pretty good read on people. Call it a ... gift if you will." His voice took on a tone of smugness. What is this guys deal? And why the hell are his eyes open so wide? Is he staring into my soul? The very though sent shudders down my spine.

"Sorry I'm so closed?" It was more of a question than a statement. But can you blame me with Captain Creeper breathing on the side of my face. He simply chuckled and stood, making his way up the stairs. Probably going to watch me from the top of the stairs now.

"I'm sorry about my weird brother." Rosalie spoke from her spot on the floor, her eyes still glued to the TV screen. Funny. She doesn't seem the type to get involved in video games. But who the hell am I to judge.

"It's fine he just seems a little...overbearing." I tried to think of a word that seemed a little less snarky. She shook her head and chuckled, her siblings doing the same.

"Just a little? Oh please Bella don't try to spare that premadona's feelings. He doesn't understand that not everyone wants him." She leaned back on her hands as her character was surrounded by a horde, then tragically beat to death. Whatever happened to zombies being slow and only wanting your brains? Aaron came in the room suddenly with an ice cream cone, grinnng like a madman. Esme followed behind him with a soft smile on her face.

"Hey buddy. Enjoying your ice cream." He didn't stop licking to verbally reply so he merely nodded his head. "Did you remember to say thank you?" Another nod.

"Don't worry Bella. He is a very respectful little gentleman" She ruffled his hair and he grumbled, but he made no move to swat her hand like he did mine. Hmm...how hurtful. I guess i should be glad the little booger is respectful.

"Bella did you want any ice cream?" Esme looked at me, her body turned to move back towards the kitchen.

"No thank you. My stomach still needs time to settle." I mentally winced at the thought of the putrid stuff called vomit. My throat still burned from last time, and I didn't want to ruin any of Esme's furniture...it all looked so expensive. She nodded and sat down in a lazy boy across from me. We are all watching the tv when Emmett sudden;y turned to me.

"So how did you guys end up homeless anyway?" Everyone gasped and Rosalie smacked the back of Emmet's head. The question caught me by surprise and my eyes went wide, my mouth openning and closing like a fish. Aaron looked to me and I could see the tears shining in his eyes. I was about to reach out to touch his shoulder, but he stood suddenly, his ice cream on the floor and forgotten. Without a word he ran from the room and outside. I could see him sitting on the stairs from here.

"I'm sorry I didn't...I wasn't thinking..." The big bear of a man looked truly remorseful. I swallowed hard and waved him off, trying hard to give him a reassuring smile. Pretty sure it came out as a grimace. What was I supposed to tell them? That my father is trying to kill us? That he murdered our mother and grandparents in cold blood? I can't tell them that. They'd call the police and then Aaron and I would be put in home. Seperated probably. I just can't let that happen.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Esme's voice was soft and full of worry. Funny, I just now realize how much she reminds me of my mother.

"It's fine...Our parents died 2 months ago." Not a complete lie. "We never met our grnadparents." Total lie. "Aaron and I would have been seperated from each other. I couldn't let that happen. I'm the only family he has left. We're all each other have." My voice cracked at the end once I realized how true my last statement was. Aaron and I. No one else.

* * *

**Don't worry guys I am already working on the next chapter. It should be out either later today or tomorrow morning.**

**-MegaRune**

* * *

**Rosalie: Took you long enough to get back you fucking slacker!**

**Me: Well sorry for having to go to practice so I could graduate and that the hold world doesn't revolve around your fat head.**

**Cullens and Bella: *gasps dramatically***

**Rosalie: What. Did. You. Just. Say.**

**Me: *trembles nervously* W-what I meant was h-how did you get so- *runs away and trips***

**Rosalie: *pounces on my back***

**Me: Mercy!**

**Alice: See you guys next chapter! *waves as Bella rushes to close the curtains***


	9. Chaos

**So this chapter started off with Aarons pov because I wanted to see how well I could do it. I also wanted to use him to help move the story line a bit. That means you can look forward to seeing more of his point of things. Anywhoozle...Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:...you already know the deal.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Chaos

AaronPov

_My legs ached as I raced through the forest, my legs propelling me over fallen trees. Glancing back I could see that I was no longer being chased. Taking a moment to breath, I leaned my back against one of the many tall trunks. An eerie fog eased its way between the trees, making everything seem haunted. My face was scrunched up as my hand gripped my chest in a futile attempt to calm my drumming heart. A snap to my left caused my head to shoot up. Bella stepped from behind a large oak. Bella raced towards me and we squeezed each other tight._

_"Bella!" My voice was flooded with sweet relief._

_"I told you. I told you I'd meet up with you." Her voice was shaking as well. We had seperated to get away from the strange apparition. The phantom creature was slowly consuming the town, Bella and I barely made it out alive. _

_"What do we do know?" I asked once we pulled away from each other._

_"I'm not entirely sure, but i think we should-" Her eyes focused on something behind me before widening, I turned and could practically feel my face getting pale. Bella quickly pushed me behind her as the shadowy figure emerged from the mist. It looked to be hooded, but you could see no face...only darkness. It's cloak gave the impression that it was floating. What am I saying? It was definitely floating. The area beneath its cloak was leaking some sort of dark gas that killed the grass as it passed by._

_It's head snapped to me and i could hear a sniffing sound before it let out an ear piercing shrieak. My hands shot up to cover my ears. My head felt like it was going to explode. I felt something leaking from my nose, I touched it and brought my fingers up to my eyes. Blood. I looked up at Bella and saw that she wasn't experiencing the same thing as me. What?_

_"Stop! Stop it! Stop whatever you're doing to him!" Bella held me close to her body. The creature eased closer, it's arm outstretched. Before it could reach us however, a blinding light from the sky stopped it in its tracks. The light beamed down on Bella and i. Bella screamed and stumbled back, releasing her hold on me. I looked back at her and stepped towards the light. What was this? It felt so...good. I felt weightless, like nothing could touch me. Before i knew what was happening, I wasn't touching the ground anymore._

_"Aaron?!" Bella's paniced voice reached my ears. Looking back down, i could see burn marks on her arm as she stood just at the edge of the circle of light. Her eyes wide and tear filled. No. I paniced as well, trying to get back down to Bella as i saw the phantom approaching her from behind. _

_"Bella!" I screamed out, reaching my hand down. It was no use, whenever she touched the light she would burn. The apparition slide its hand over Bella's mouth and her eyes rolled up, black markings started to appear on her neck, snaking up her face to just under her eyes. Her arms went limp at her sides as a dark cloud began to slowly consume her body._

_"Bella please! Wake up! No! Please!" Soon my own screams become mute to me as I wacthed my sister become consumed by the darkness. _

_Suddenly I heard my mothers voice as I closed my eyes, "You must stop her decent Aaron. You must ascend into the heavens."_

I gasped and my eyes shot open, my forehead was drenched in sweat and the shirt i was wearing clung to me. Looking over beside me, Bella was turned over on her side. The light was peaking through the curtains in the room. With a hesitant hand, i reach over to lightly shake my sister's shoulder. "Bella?"

"Ugh what Aaron. This is the first time i've slept in a real bed and you're ruining it." At the sound of her annoyed voice, I let loose a shaky and relieved laugh and leaned over to hug her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just...happy."

BellaPov

I'm so glad the Cullen's let us stay the night. That bed was uber fucking comfortable. I had the best sleep i've had in forever. Don't know if I could say the same for Aaron though. This morning he looked close to tears...no i'm pretty sure I had seen tears. I sat on the long stairs and watched him sitting on the front stairs outside.

"Still nothing?" Looking up I saw Rosalie.

"No. I just wish he would tell me what's wrong. He was always a quiet kid, but...this is ridiculous. Something scared him. I can see it in his eyes." Rosalie sat by me on the stairs, our legs brushed up against each other and i blushed.

"Well...he's growing up. He's at the age where he's figuring out his own emotions. Put that on top of your situation..." She trailed off as I looked back out the window. But this is different I thought.

* * *

**Any guesses as to what's going on?**

**-MegaRune**

* * *

**Bella: *glares at me***

**Me: Aww jeez what did I do now.**

**Bella: *blushes while glaring* You didn't... *leans forward and whispers in my ear***

**Me: *blushes intensely* Uhh see you guys next chapter!**

**Bella: *drags me off***


	10. Changes

**What is up everybody? Welcome back to the story. I am seriously running out of clever and witty things to say. No new updates in life either...huh...well um enjoy the chapter I guess.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't fucking own it! And all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Changes

BellaPov

Groaning, i balled up the newspaper in my hands and threw it at a nearby trashcan, not caring in the slightest that I missed. Who the hell new that finding a job would be this hard? Even fucking McDonalds didn't want me. Shaking my head I decided to to go for a quick walk. My mind went to that reservation bookstore. It had this really nice dream catcher that would be perfect for Aaron. It would hopefully make him feel better. And hopefully those beefy idiots won't be there today. With a heavy sigh, i started making my way to the reservation bookstore.

After a 20 minute walk, i had made it to the store. The lot was empty, the same as last week. Instead of the guy that just stared at me the entire time, it was a girl. She was relatively tall and her hair was cut short, about chin length. She looked up at me and scowled before turning to an open magazine that was sitting on the counter in front of her.

"So much for hospitality." I muttered under my breath. On the back wall was a bunch of dream catchers. Their intricately woven designs irked me when i thought about how untalented i was when it came to crafts. On the very end was a white and grey dream catcher with a wolf head howling somehow woven into the design. It wasn't too large and fit in the palm of my hand when i picked it up. Deciding that was the one that i wanted to get, i headed up to the front to pay for it.

"Will that be it for you?" The girl at the counter asked, with a forced smile. At least she made some sort of an attempt unlike her friends from last time.

"Yeah." I gave her a fake smile of my own and she type something in to the register.

"That'll be $15." I almost choked. 15 bucks?! That was pretty steep considering we were on a budget. Deciding it was what was best for Aaron, i reached into my back pocket and pulled out a ten and a couple crumbled ones. After the transaction was complete she put the dream catcher in a bag and bid me farewell. Once I was out the store, I noticed the sky was a dark grey. It looked as if it would pour any second now. Damn I left my hoodie. After a few minutes of walking, i got the feeling that i was being followed. I quickened my pace. Hearing a snap, i quickly turned around but saw nothing. I turned back but only to walk into some one. I was about to apologize until i saw it was one of the boys from my last visit to the reservation. Paul if i remember correctly. I took a few steps backwards

"Sam told me not to bother with you." He took a step forward. A few drops of water started to fall from the sky. Not right now. Irritated beyond reason I couldn't stop myself from speaking.

"Then you should have listened to him." Wincing at my own tone of voice, I made to step around him but he once again blocked my way. What the hell is this guys problem?

"He may be alpha of the pack, but he is no real alpha. He has no control over me." He walked towards me and i stepped back. We continued this until i was at the edge of the forest.

"What the hell are you talking about?" My voice came out stronger than I expected. He just continued talking as if i hadn't said anything.

"Once i get rid of you tlaltecuhtli, then they'll have no choice but to make me the alpha. I'll actually be someone on this shithole reserve." He grabbed my arm hard and i cried out in pain when it felt like it would snap. "Then we'll get rid of those damn leeches that has everyone so fooled. And then for good measure I'll get rid of that little brother of yours." Something inside of me snapped. One minute he was in front of me, the next, he was on his back skidding across the damp ground. A burning sensation on my arm caused me to look down. I gasped as i watched black webbing appear on my forearm. An inhumane growl caused me to look up.

Paul was shaking hard and the next thing I know, he's gone and in his place is a large dark grey wolf charging towards me. Before I could even think to roll out of the way, his large body collided with mine. I cried out in pain as my back came into contact with a large oak tree. Fortunately, before i could get crushed between the wolf and the tree, it snapped and the wolf rolled over me. It quickly got back to it's feet and looked toward me with it large canines bared. Suddenly I was no longer angry, just very irritated. I was no longer in control of my actions. I felt as if I was just a spectator in my own body.

I crouched down and felt a growl rumble in my chest and the wolf reciprocated before launching itself at me. This time though, I met him head on. The impact felt like it should have winded me, but it didn't and the wolf let out a small yelp as I sent him sailing through the air. He hit the ground and rolled twice before he was back up and charging towards me again. Jumping up, he tackled me to the ground and I screamed as his claws dug into my shoulders. I brought my legs up between us and flipped him over me. His back collided with a tree and he stood looking a bit disoriented. I groaned and brougt my hands up to my shoulders, I could feel the blood pouring out onto my hands. Growling I charged at the wolf as he shook his head, this ime I tackled him to the ground. I laid a couple hard and solid hits into the side of his muzzle and his ribs. Soon he was a whimpering mess underneath me. I wanted him dead. Off this planet. His mere presence irritated me. I pushed my hand against his stomach as the other held him down. My hand pierced through the flesh easily enough.

_"Stop it."_ Suddenly Aarons voice filled my head. Shaking my head, I tried to get rid of his voice. Anytime I tried to get the beasts heart his damn voice would pop into my head again. Bringing my hands up to my head, I covered my ears and stumbled away. Leaving behind a barely breathing wolf.

RosaliePov

Sitting up in my room, I couldn't help as my thoughts drifted to Bella. She and her brother were orphans. But there was something incomplete about the story. I could see it when she was telling us. Those shifting eyes and her stuttering heart gave her away. Heaving a sigh I flashed to the bottom of the stairs, careful not to let Aaron see me. I laughed soflty. They didn't realize it, but Esme was definitely going to make them stay with us one way or another. Aaron was playing a game with Emmett and surprisingly the big oaf was letting him win. Looks like he found himself a friend.

Jasper gasped suddenly. The smell of blood filled my nose, that wasn't the strange part. The force at which it hit us meant that it was a lot of it. Then I realized it was Bella's scent. The door opened and a bloody and dazed looking Bella stumbled in. Her shirt was drenched in a mixture of rain and blood. Suddenly the smell of wet dog hit my nose. What the hell did those damn mutts do? She walked straight into the living room. Aaron looked up and the smile on his face dropped and his breathing picked up. Carlisle came down the stairs quickly as Bella took a seat on the couch. Her eyes were glazed and distant, unfocused.

"Belly?" Aaron's voice trembled as he took a step towards Bella. Carlisle right behind him.

Suddenly Bella jumped up. "Oh Aaron I forgot. I got you this." Her voice was distant and borderline hysterical as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a bloodsoaked dream catcher. She smiled at him and we all gasped as we saw her dagger like teeth come into view.

* * *

**Whoa...things are happening now. My wrist hurts from typing this chapter. I don't have a desk so my laptop is on...well on my lap. I might get carpel tunel if I keep this up. Anyway reviews and feedback are much appreciated.**

**-MegaRune**

* * *

**Rosalie: What the fuck bro?**

**Me: I don't know...I've gone to a dark place.**

**Alice: Do you need Bella and I to take care of you again?**

**Me: *flinches* No! And don't say things like that. The readers will get completely the wrong impression.**

**Bella: But they aren't-**

**Me: Shut up!**


	11. Wake Me Up

**Oh geez guys. I am so fucking sorry it took me so long to update. I had a severe case of writers block. I'm serious when I tell you guys I need help with writing. But no more talking here's the next chapter of** Running.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight yada yada yada. But I do, unfortunately, own all mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Wake Me Up

RosaliePov

Bella was still unconcious upstairs in Carlisles office. She had passed out a few hours ago after Carlisle dragged the dazed girl up to his office to assess any damage done. He said she only had a few cuts, but the strange part was the rate at which they were healing. No human could heal that fast. Edward pranced out of the house to go do his little drama queen thing. Aaron was sitting against the living room couch with his legs pulled up to his chin, one hand gripped his knee while the other was balled into a fist holding the dream catcher Bella had bought him. He stared at the TV as Emmett scrolled through Netflix, trying to find something to lift the poor kids spirits.

"So what do you want to watch? A comedy? A cartoon? Or something action packed?" The big bear man flashed a large grin at Aaron to help cheer him up. But Aaron turned to him and glared, causing Emmetts grin to slowly fade. Aaron clenched his jaw and stood up going to sit out on the front steps. Emmett looked so hurt that his little friend was upset with him.

"Don't worry Emmett. He's not upset with you, things will be fine." Alice placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and Jasper gave a nod of agreement. None of wanted to see him sad, he was usually the happy one.

"Are you sure? Did you see us playing games?" Emmett managed a small smile and looked at Alice with hopeful eyes. Alice's smile faltered a little bit, before she allowed it to fall away. She shook her head apologetically.

"I...I can't see anything." We all frown and looked at Alice.

"What do you mean darlin'?" Jasper asked, going to his wifes side. Alice obviously looked distraut.

"At first it was just random blank spots, a shadow here or there. Now it's just nothing." Alice's shoulders sagged and Jasper put a hand on her shoulder, sending out waves of calm.

"How long has this been going on?" Esme asked, coming in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish rag.

"A few weeks." Alice cast a glance in my direction to which I raised a brow. She continued, "When Bella and Aaron showed up. The longer they stayed, the bigger the spots became."

When she finished talking, I could feel a growl rise in my throat. Before I knew it I was standing in front of Alice, bearing my teeth. Jasper stood between us to protect his mate, I simply ignored him and looked over his shoulder. "What are you trying to say Alice? That Bella has something to do with this?" She scowled at me and stepped forward as well, pushing Jasper out of the way.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Rose." Another round of growls came from my mouth. "You know it's true Rosalie. You just don't want to accept it cause she's your mate."

That caused the growls to stop, but the scowl was still in place. "My mate? Alice don't be ridiculous."

"Oh please Rosalie everyone knows it. You know it too, if you would just stop being an idiot. The way you look at her when she's around. Those subtle little touches. That girl is the only person outside this family and our cousins that you talk to. And let's not forget that she is also human. You _never_ talk to humans, or even deal with them for that matter." Alice finished with her hands on her hips, her challenging scowl still in place.

I could feel the muscles in my face slowly relax. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head. The little imp was right. No matter how much I denied it, I definitely felt a connection to the girl upstairs.

"I'm...i'm sorry Alice." Alice's face softened and she smiled in my direction.

"It's fine Rose. I didn't mean any harm by my words. It's just fact. Bella is causing the spots in my visions. I'm happy for you though Rosalie. Even though you're a huge dummy." She giggled and lightly hit my shoulder. I gave her a smile before frowning.

"Do you think her healing and that thing that happened before has something to do with her causing the blind spots?" I asked. Alice spoke up as Carlisle descended the stairs and quietly stood behind Esme, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I would assume so. Before today it was only occasional dark spots or fuzzy patches, but when she walked in all...bloody and confused. It was gone completely." Alice sat down on the arm of Jaspers easy chair, her thumbnail between her teeth.

"Well...i'm guessing it's safe to say that Bella isn't exaclty human. But what about Aaron?" Emmett asked as he jerked his head in the direction of the boy who was still sitting on the front steps.

"Whatevers Bella is or has might not be that commonly carried through genes. We would have to wait until I can do a bit more research to figure out what exactly Bella is." Carlisle spoke up. Just then Aaron entered the house again. "How are you feeling Aaron?" Carlisle asked him.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to feel? I'm not sad or scared. Just really angry. Is that normal?" Aaron asked. I could practically feel my heart breaking at the lost look in his eyes.

"That's perfectly fine sweetie. It has been rather confusing." Esme wrapped her arm around Aaron's shoulders and the boy leaned against her side. We all settled in to the living room as we waited for the girl upstairs to wake. Five hours later, she did just that.

"Excuse me I'm going to go check on Bella." Carlisle said the the room as he stood.

"Can I come with you?" Aaron asked as he stood as well, his hand gripping the end of Carlisle's sleeve. Carlisle flashed one of his smiles and agreed. Esme joined them as they ascended the stairs. I resisted the urge to join them as well and resigned myself to listening from my spot in the living room.

BellaPOV

I feel like I've been hit with a ton of bricks. No. Scratch that. A ton of eighteen wheelers. My lungs felt as if they had collapsed and when I opened my eyes, my skull felt the same. Groaning I shielded my eyes as I sat up, soldiering through the pain in my chest. I noticed that I was in Carlisles office the minute a wall of books came into focus. My head snapped to the door as it creaked open slowly. Carlisle stepped in, followed by Aaron and Esme. The second Aaron saw me, he rushed up to me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I was confused and in pain, but I pat his back and comforted him best I could. I looked up at Carlisle and Esme, hoping they could help me with my confusion. Aaron buried his face in my neck and sniffed back a few sobs.

"Okay. I'm confused. What's going on?" I finally voiced.

"What do you remember?' Carlisle asked me softly, Esme stood off to the side looking like a concerned mother.

"Um, I remember looking for a job then...buying Aaron a gift then..." I strained to remember anything after that. Something that would tell me how I got here. And why my brother is crying. _A growl. Sharp shooting pain. Another growl. A whimper. Darkness. _I groaned and brought my hand up to my throbbing head.

"Bella?" Carlisle pressed.

"Just weird things...um growling I guess. Not much else." I looked down at Aaron. He seemed to have calmed down slightly but he was still clutching my shirt.

Carlisle sighed and looked at Esme who nodded, he turned back to me. "Bella...there was something that happened. Something that may be life altering."

I sat up straighter and Aaron moved to stand beside the couch I was lying on. He held my hand and gave it a squeeze. I figured this was really serious.

"Life altering? Oh god...am I gonna die?" My mouth was hanging open as I could feel panic rising. I couldn't die now. What about Aaron? Who would look after him? Oh he'd be all alone in this world with that monster Charlie. I could feel my heart speed up.

"No no nothing like that!" Carlisle quickly reassured. "We think there may have been an...altercation on your way back from the reservation store, during which something may have shifed. Awakened. We don't know exactly what though, when you returned you were dazed and bloodied. Some of which wasn't yours."

My mind was reeling. Bloody? What the hell? Oh gosh I must have scared Aaron. "Aaron-"

Aaron raised his hand to stop me and smiled which completely surprised me, and from the looks on Carlisle and Esme's faces, they were surprised as well.

"It's okay Bella. While I was scared at first, I'm not anymore. I feel like...like it was supposed to happen. That it was important." As he said this his eyebrows furrowed as if deep in thought.

"What do you mean Aaron?" Esme asked. A question that I wanted to know as well. What the hell is going on?

?Pov

"Oh my dear sweet Isabella." A sickly sweet voice crooned in the darkness. "Soon my pretty bird. Soon you'll know your true nature."

* * *

**Hope the chapter didn't seem too rushed. Feedback is appreciated and thanks to anyone still interested in reading this story. I freaking love you.**

**-MegaRune**

* * *

**Emmett: Well well well...look what we got here?**

**Cullens and Bella: *glares at me***

**Me: Don't you lot start with this bull. I'm trying okay.**

**Rosalie: Mhmm. *crosses her arms and raises a brow***

**Me: *pouts and sulks in a corner at not being believed***

**Esme: See everyone next time!**

* * *

**BTW would totally bang Esme...but who wouldn't right?**


	12. Oh Right

**I'm sorry guys that this is so short. I've been in the hospital for what seems like ever. I just got out literally a few hours ago. I wanted to get you a chapter so I wrote one. My head was banging so much through the entire thing, so I thought it was longer than it actually was. I'll try my hardest to get you another chapter up later today. But right now I need sleep and an aspirin.**

* * *

BellaPov

Aaron looked at me for a minute, before answering.

"Well...I wasn't planning on telling you cause I didn't think it meant anything but...I had this dream. It was awful. We were running from this thing. It killed everyone. We were so close to escaping then...it got you. Only...you didn't die. You were just standing there...staring."

"So I was alive?" I asked and his brows furrowed. Across the room Esme and Carlisle shifted.

"I think...maybe. You're eyes were pale kind of like..." His voice trailed off and I knew who he meant. "Then this light appeared and it...carried me away. It was weird. To feel like you're floating. Then I heard a voice. It told me I could save you. It...it sounded like mom. But she didn't sound worried. Like she knew it would happen. She told me to help you ascend. Then I woke up." A silence followed his explanation. Carlisle stepped forward.

"We think that we can help you Bella. But we must come clean about a few things first." His voice was calm if not a little hesitant.

"Um okay." I sat up straighter as Aaron did the same next to me.

"My family and I aren't exactly human. We are vampires."

Aaron and I exchanged looks at this. Vampires. Carlisle always seemed like a smart man to me. But I think he's actually lost it.

"Vampires? Like Dracula?" Aaron asked and Carlisle and Esme chuckled a little.

"Not quite like the vampires you all know of. We don't burn in the sunlight and a stake can't kill us. Can't pierce our skin actually."

"You want us to believe you? That you're vampires?" After I said this, Esme glanced at Carlisle and he pursed his lips before going over to his desk where a marble egg was. He picked the egg up and closed his hands. There was a harsh grinding noise and when he opened his hand back up, there was nothing but powder.

I could feel my bottom jaw hitting the ground. Glancing to my right, I could see Aaron had the same reaction.

"I-I don't believe you." I said. It had to have been a trick egg. Yeah, that's it. Esme and Carlisle exchanged a look before Esme suddenly appeard next to Aaron and me. I yelped and nearly fell off the couch I was on.

"Holy crap. You guys are vampires." Aaron said once he recovered from his shock. Vampires...Oh my god. I stood quickly and tugged Aaron towards the door with me. I have to get us out of here. These things were going to kill us.

"Bella wait calm down." Carlisle spoke in a gentle tone.

"Ha! Right. So you can eat my face? No thank you." I pushed Aaron behind me, ignoring his protesting, and blindly reached for the doorknob.

"Bella we won't hurt you. We don't drink human blood." Esme said, her eyes pleading.

"And why am I supposed to believe that huh?" I challenged.

"Don't you think that if we drank human blood, you and Aaron would already be dead." Esme elbowed Carlisle hard in the ribs and I stopped. That...makes a lot of sense.

"Animal blood? Like Bambi and Thumper?" Aaron piped in from behind me. Carlisle and Esme chuckled.

It took about 20 minutes for Carlisle and Esme to explain the whole vampire thing. Mostly because Aaron kept interrupting them with a million questions. He's at that annoying age where he needs an answer for literally everything.

"So...you told us about you being vampires, but what does that have to do with me?" I asked with a brow raised.

"Well...we think that you may not be entirely human. Though we aren't sure what exactly. We want to help you figure it out, but in order to do that you needed to know what we were." Carlisle explained from his spot behind his desk, Esme perched on the arm of his chair.

"Whoa not human? What do you think she could be?" Aaron asked with wide curious eyes.

"Uh uh. No more questions for today Aaron. While they may not age, your questions are making me age...and itch. So shut it." I said and he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. My stomach chose that moment to remind us all of its presence. I blushed while Esme laughed softly.

"Would you like something to eat dear?" Esme asked as she rose.

"If it's not too much please." She smiled and nodded, before heading out of the room.

"Well that's all for now, you two are free to go. I don't want to keep you couped up in my office all day." I nodded and Aaron grinned and headed out of the room, saying something about wanting to beat Emmett. I rolled my eyes and followed after the over eager boy. My head was spinning. Not human? I'm pretty damn sure I was human. I mean...I think. I don't have any weird powers or super strength. No crazy speed or supernatural senses. I groaned and resisted the urge to smack my head against the wall as I descended the stairs.

Once we reached the bottom, I could see that everyone was situated in the living room. Aaron ran up and sat beside Emmett on the floor. The two high fived as he set up some shooting game. Halo I think. That guy was a vampire? Alice was currently pouting to Jasper about some new clothing line that was delayed while the blond boy listened and pretended to care. Seriously these people were vampires? I bit my lip as I sat next to Rosalie who currently had her nose buried in a car magazine. Rosalie was also a vampire. A blood sucking creature of the night. She could kill me with two damn fingers. She looked over at me with a raised brow and I blushed at having being caught staring.

"Something on my face?" She asked in an amused tone. I narrowed my eyes at her teasing before huffing and turning my attention to the TV. She laughed and pinched my cheeks with her ice cold fingers.

"I just...I just can't believe you guys are vampires." I muttered under my breath. Everyone turned to me shocked.

"Carlisle told you?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. You couldn't hear him?" My brows furrowed in confusion. They should have been able to hear him right? Emmett shook his head.

"Carlisle's office is like vampire proof. No sound comes out of that place. Still don't know how Esme did it." He shook his head and turned his attention back to the large screen.

"Does that...bother you?" Rosalie asked from beside me. I look at her confused at her hesitant tone. Her brows were pulled together and she was biting her bottom lip. Okay...this is weird. In the short time that I've known her, she has always seemed to ooze confidence. Hesitation was not in her vocabulary. It wasn't a known concept to her.

"It did at first. I freaked out. But Carlisle explained to me that you all are like 'good guys' or whatever. You don't drink human blood. That we are safe around you guys." Her eyes lightened and it seemed as if a weight was being lifted from her shoulders.

"Of course we wouldn't eat you guys. You're both my little buddies." Emmett boomed as he saved Aaron's character from an onslaught of aliens. Little buddies? Honestly...he's a vampire.

"Well now that the cat's out of the bag, we don't have to pretend around you guys anymore. No more moving at slow human pace. And best of all, no more pretending to eat." Alice declared with a smile. Her smile seemed to be infectious as I felt the corners of my mouth turn upward. And some unknown force pulled me towards Rosalie. I leaned against her shoulder. Said blonde looked over at me and smiled widely. Her smile is so beautiful. I'm so glad I didn't pass out like an idiot.


	13. Developmentals

**Boy I am a terrible author. I'm sorry for not being more committed to my writing. Anyway...before I dig myself a deeper hole...I decided to get out an update before the holidays. Because after, I plan on starting college. Yay! I mean it's online, but it's still college right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight blah blah blah. Sorry for all mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Developmentals

CharliePov

Fucking kids. I knew they'd cause trouble. All they had to do was stay home and I wouldn't have to hunt them down. I groaned as I sat down in my chair, my head in my hands. What kind of an idiot am I? Alrick still hasn't called me back with any information. And I still don't have permission to leave the city yet. There has to be someone I can call right? My legs bounced up and down as I racked my brain for a number. Any number!

"I got it!" I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and dialed an old and familiar number. Alright just pick up the phone. Just...pick it up. Pick up the-.

"Hello?"

"Billy! I have a favor to ask."

"Charlie? I don't do favors for your kind." The wheelchair bound man sneered through the phone.

"Maybe not. But you will do favors for people that know secrets wont you?" A moment of silence passed before Billy sighed.

"What do you need?" Smart man.

"I need the use of your mutts. I need their tracking ability." I leaned back in my chair. With the nose on those beasts there is no way I won't be able to find those children.

"What do you need help finding?"

"What does it matter? Just two dogs is all I ask for." My knee started bouncing once again as my patience wore thin.

"Just two pack members. I'll send them tomorrow. Same place?" The last part was asked almost smugly.

"You know damn well Black-" Before I could finish he hung up on me. I tossed my phone aside. All these middle men. If I could just leave the city this would be done. But with two strikes I can't risk it. Else the council will have my head. No matter. Everything will be set right once more.

RosaliePov

Things were a bit easier now that we weren't constantly walking on eggshells around Bella and Aaron. But surely it wouldn't last. Whatever happened to Bella was definitely not good. Add that to the fact that she apparently fought one of the pack members and she is staying with us. A war was creeping up on the horizon. Poor Alice was going to worry her little head off.

Bella seemed to have taken the news rather well that we weren't human. Or at least as well as one expected. She was still cautious about leaving Aaron alone with one of us, but I couldn't blame her. Honetly I couldn't leave her alone with one of my family either. Call it possessive. But I just found her. And with Edwards sudden disappearance it defintely put me on edge. He has apparently been carefully not making decisions. I really don't care what he does. As long as he does it away from me and my...mate. It still feels weird saying that.

"You alright Rosalie? You've sort of...drifted off." Bella asked from her spot next to me. It was the next day. We had all begun to look through some of Carlisles mythological books, hoping to find some clue as to what Bella could be. Though I suspect we might have a bit of a hard time figuring this out until we actually see her change...I guess...for ourselves.

"Yes Bella. I'm just a bit lost in my thoughts." She raised a brow but didn't press further. She turned back to the large and rather dusty hard back in her hands. She'd barely made a dent in the book. Even Aaron was helping. Well as much as his young mind would allow. But eventually he would get bored and drift off to find other things to do. Emmett probably following along just to get out of helping.

"So Bella do you remember anything special yet? Anything that might help?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the living room with another armful of books.

"Hm vaguely. But I do remember feeling extremely hot. And...black webs?" She said, thought it seemed more like a question. Carlisle nodded and began flipping through the book. Poor Bella didn't have super speed and had to very meticulously peruse the pages. Though even for us sometimes, we had to go back a refer to previous pages. Contrary to what many of our kind believe. We aren't perfect.

"So...Bella. Tell us more about your parents." Esme said as she leaned back against the couch from her spot on the floor. Bella's head shot up and she nervously bit her lip. I shot Esme a look and she opened her mouth, probably to apologize, before Bella spoke.

"Alright. I guess I should tell you. Since you shared such a big secret with me and are helping me and Aaron." She set the book down in front of her and Aaron seemed to be trying very hard to keep his attention on the screen in front of him. Emmett turned his attention to the conversation taking place.

"You don't have to..." Carlisle started but Bella just shook her head.

"2 months ago our parent's were arguing. That wasn't anything unusal. The always argued. I had always wondered how my mother ended up with a man like Charlie. Of course she would always say he wasn't always like that. But anyway...they were arguing. Charlie started accusing mom of terrible things. He called her a whore and I snapped. I went downstairs to tell him off. We got into a screaming match and he ended up hitting me." At that I growled but it was low enough to where Bella couldn't hear. "Mom pushed him away from me and he pushed her. She...cracked her head on the kitchen counter." Bella's voice caught and I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Oh Bella..." Alice whispered. Emmett was comforting a quiet Aaron.

"That was the first time I had truly seen Charlie so violent. He hit me and killed my mom all in the same fit of rage. I just knew that i had to get Aaron out of there. So i ran upstairs and barricaded our room door untli we gathered a few things. We tried to go to our grandparents place, but they were missing. Just gone. You'd think they went on vacation had they not called the day before. So we wandered from city to city until we ended up here. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Charlie can't still be looking for us right?" She asked, her eyes red and glazed.

"I don't know sweetie. But even if he is. That man will not hurt you again." Esme said and she leaned forward and pulled Bella into a comforting hug.

My Bella. My poor sweet Bella has been through so much in such a short frame of time. All thanks to her bastard father. That man should be castrated. Or better yet strung up by his balls. I will personally make that man pay for what he did.

* * *

**Me: *carefully peeks around corner***

**Edward: You know we can smell you right?**

**Me: *sigh* I know...**

**Esme: You'll never learn...**

**Me: ...feedback is appreciated...**


End file.
